The Classifieds
by Michiko Kaori
Summary: Multi-themed. SasuSaku. Story 2. “I don’t care how much you beg, Sakura, we are not naming our baby after a sparkling vampire! And don’t you even dare think about smothering him in glitters.”
1. barriers

**Title:** Listen to what is unsaid.

**Author:** Michiko Kaori

**Word Count: **1102 words.

**Pair: **Uchiha Sasuke; Haruno Sakura.

**Theme/Prompt: **Barriers.

**Universe:** Naruto-verse.

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Naruto. I simply use Kishimoto's characters for my own amusement. If I did own Naruto, Shikamaru would have more screen time, Gaara would be shirtless, and Sasuke and Sakura would be married with 21321423124 children.

-

She hits you and tells you how much of an idiot you are for a supposed prodigy, but you know that your apology broke that wall. She's happy again. And you? You almost smile.

-

You don't say a thing when she enters your room; that stupid expression still on her face—her eyes losing its happy green hue.

She's smiling, but you don't like it. That's because you know this smile. It's her polite smile. The smile she gave to people whenever she wanted to mask something underneath.

_She's upset again._

You don't want to seem a narcissist, but you actually thought that she'd be happy with your return. Your expectations backfired majorly.

She starts some small talk between you two, but her old chipper is absent.

It almost makes you ask her just why she's been acting odd, but your pride hinders you.

She does what she can and heals your broken ribs, bones and bruises; the injury is lessened, but not completely healed. Even the best medic-nin cannot correct a blow in an instant. They do what they can to help fasten the healing process, but the confinement is inevitable.

She asks you to remove your shirt, to inspect the wounds, and you try to deny the disappointment you feel when she doesn't flail.

Of course she wouldn't, she's sixteen.

Much has changed, you conclude.

You suddenly feel stupid for returning. The people changed, and the village changed (although some of it was your fault). What did you expect? Three years and a half years is still a long time. That's almost one thousand, two hundred and seventy-eight days.

You watch her silently as she busies herself with a broken rib, jotting down notes then and again. She looked so professional, so different from that girl you saved in the forest of death.

But you're not sure if she's still the same girl who held you when you lost control.

Her eyes are still green, and her hair is still pink. You think she looks so similar to that girl, but the way she acts makes you unsure.

You flinch when she accidentally presses too hard on your stomach. When you look at her, you notice that her eyes contained the same amount of concern, warmth and worry; just like when you were twelve. For a moment, you're thought you saw a glimpse of the old Sakura you grew up with.

"Oh hell. I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun, it was an accident!" You all but hear the apology roll from her lips; you're too preoccupied with the fact that this is the first time you hear her attach the honorific to your name since you left.

It almost makes you wish she'd hit you again.

-

"I guess that's it for today, Sasuke." She says, rising from the stool and then stretching her body. You ignore the way she didn't use the suffix, and focus on the fact that she must be exhausted from healing his abdomen the whole day. It's the afternoon, and you can't help but notice how gentle she looks with the setting sun's orange glow.

She slings her medic kit on one shoulder and voices out how she'd love a bowl of Ramen right now.

You find yourself wanting to treat her yourself.

"If you don't need anything else, then I suppose I should leave now." She's four steps away from your door when you hear a voice calling her name. She turns around and stares at you.

It takes you a moment before realizing that it had been your voice.

She's staring at you with confusion in her eyes, and despite the small amount, you see hope.

"I…" You trail, the words you want to say stuck in your throat; choking you. Two words; three syllables. Surely it's not that difficult to say.

But it is. And you don't know how to make the words jump out of your mouth so that she can hear what you wanted to say. So that you can finally break down this barrier. So that she'll be normal again. So that the spirit in her voice will be revived. So that she'll be able to let go of the past…

And you, too.

Because Uchiha Sasuke is cold, but not that cold.

You can tell she's irritated now, with the way she took that audible sigh of frustration. But she's trying to be patient, too.

"Whatever. I'm leavi—"

"Wait," You blurt out, but the words you want to tell her still refuse to be released. But she's so close to the door, she'll leave any moment, and your chance to tell her will be gone.

You inhale a breath, and exhale, and somehow, the words, to, came out.

"I'm sorry."

You see her arm freeze in midair, probably about to reach for your room's copper knob. You're glad that you're able to speak those words, but you also smirk inwardly when you realize you still have an effect on her.

But your smirk is short-lived when she approaches you and slaps your cheek; anger making her cheeks flushed.

"You're an idiot, you know that?!" She interjects. "You're an idiot for leaving us, going to that fucking pedophile and almost killing Naruto! Aren't you supposed to be a genius? Then why are you acting so reckless?! You didn't have to go to Itachi alone! We could have helped you!" She pauses, inhaling a few breaths. "We're your friends, Sasuke-kun. That's what friends do. Do you have any idea how that offended us…?"

She's clenching her fists, and you can still feel the sting of her hand on your cheek. You're unsure whether it's chakra-induced or not, but it hurt. A lot.

"I know." You murmur; unsure of what else to say. She releases another sigh and marches to the door.

She's gripping the knob now, her breathing haggard. You're not disappointed and you're not surprised at her reaction. You know you deserve her anger.

"I'm going now." That's the last thing she says before slamming the door behind her.

Despite this, you find yourself smirking.

-

You don't look up from the newspaper you're reading when she enters your room.

"Good morning." She greets you before sitting on the stool beside your bed, preparing the materials she will need.

As she prepares, Sakura chatters on about a bad joke Kakashi told them a few weeks before your return; yet another one of the small talk she initiates, nothing out of the ordinary.

Maybe except for the fact that she's smiling.

You haven't looked at her yet, your eyes still transfixed on the paper you're reading but you realize you don't need to look up to know she's smiling.

That's because he could hear it in her voice.

_She's happy again_.

And you?

You almost smile.

-

-

-

***** Err, uhh, well, hmm. This is the first fic I've finished in a long while, and I bet you could tell I'm becoming quite rusty. This summer is going to be quite hectic because I'll need to prepare for College entrance exams in a few months time.

This isn't my best, but I do hope it's not my worst. This, may I remind you, is not a multi-chapter story. This is a collection of stories with a given theme or prompt. You may submit a prompt of your own, and if I could, I'll make the next one based on it. But I'm not promising anything. You know how bad I am with promises about updates. :)

**Flames are accepted, whereas con-crits and reviews are loved. :)**

_--M. Kaori_


	2. baby names

**Title:** What's in a name?

**Author:** Michiko Kaori

**Word Count: **373 words.

**Pair: **Uchiha Sasuke; Haruno Sakura.

**Theme/Prompt: **baby names

**Universe:** AU.

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Naruto. I simply use Kishimoto's characters for my own amusement. If I did own Naruto, Shikamaru would have more screen time, Gaara would be shirtless, and Sasuke and Sakura would be married with 21321423124 children.

-

"I don't care how much you beg, Sakura, we are _not _naming our baby after a sparkling vampire! And don't you even dare think about smothering him in glitters."

-

"Come on, Sasuke-kun!"

"No."

"But don't you think it'd be cool if—"

"No."

"But—!"

"I said: no."

"How about we just name him Edward then? So that, like, if he's calling his girlfriend's house while she's in the shower and her sister picks it up instead, she'll say, _hey sis, it's Edward callin'!_ And it's still going to sound like Edward Cullen!"

Stop.

Turn.

Glare.

"I don't care how much you beg, Sakura, we are _not _naming our baby after a sparkling vampire! And don't you even dare think about smothering him in glitters."

Sakura blinks, her hand caught in midair; mouth open as if to speak. She pouts as she retreats her hand; embarrassed. How was he able to read her thoughts?

When they resume walking, Sakura also resumes talking.

"How about Percy?"

"No."

"Harry?"

"No."

"Draco?"

"No."

"Hermione?"

"Sakura, the kid's a boy."

"I know."

…

"No."

"How about Gabe, then?"

"No."

"Ryland?"

"No."

"Nate?"

"…No."

"Sougo?"

"No."

"Shonosuke?"

"No."

"Simon?"

"No."

"Randy?"

"No."

"Paula?"

"It's a boy, Sakura." He grits crossly; annoyed. "Where do you even get these stupid names anyway?"

She smiles and dangles an issue of Ok! Magazine in front of him. "In here!"

He glares and puts her hand away.

They continue walking.

"Hmm, how about—"

"Sakura."

"Ye—"

His lips press against hers. His tongue, probing, while she aligns her hips with his.

He draws back, leaving her in a daze. Now that she thought about it, it's been a long time since they've kissed.

Sasuke smirks. "Let's do the baby names later, okay?" She nods before she is pressed against the wall. His lips latch onto hers once again, making her feel lightheaded. This was pure bliss.

Wait…

_Bliss._

Sakura pulls away when she is short of breath, her breathing uneven.

She smiles up at him. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?" He mutters before nuzzling her neck. When she speaks, he could feel the vibration of her throat.

"How about… Sachi?"

Sasuke stills, contemplating. Not long after, Sakura is able to feel a smile spread on his lips against her skin.

"Sachi… Sachi's alright."

She smiles and revels at the sensation he gives her.

"But you know what's harder than deciding baby names, Sasuke-kun?"

"…what?"

"Guessing what Sachi's hair color will be."

…

Oh hell.

-

I updated really fast because I don't know when I'll be able to update again. In a few days, maybe.

And please, pardon the OOC-ness. I tried.

**Flames are accepted, whereas con-crits and reviews are loved. :)**

_--M. Kaori_


End file.
